Bomberman (Super Smash Flash 2)
Bomberman is a starter character and the second "surprise character" in Super Smash Flash 2. His Final Smash is called Revenge Cart, a Stage Wide Final Smash. His position in the tier list as of v0.9 is still pending. Attributes Bomberman is a character which is difficult to control, especially in midair. Most of his aerial attacks do not have a large knockback. He is quite a large character and has a big head, making him an easy target for the opponents, but if you use him well, he can be deadly. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: A left hook. 2% *Standard Attack 2: A right hook. 2% *Standard Attack 3: A headbutt. 5% *Down Tilt: Sticks his foot out and slides forward. 9% *Down Smash: Holds two bombs with his arms crossed, then throws them to the ground while doing a frontflip. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Gets onto all fours and kicks forward with feet. Extremely similar to Sonic's forward tilt in appearance. 12% *Forward Smash: Throws an extremely powerful punch. 16% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Up Tilt: Kicks upward with one foot. 7% *Up Smash: Uppercuts and causes an explosion. Has large knockback. 16% uncharged, 41% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Runs for a split second, then trips and falls on his head. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sticks foot out. This attack is a kick. 10% *Forward Aerial: Bashes forward with his head. 12% *Back Aerial: Kicks backwards with both feet, then twists around. 10% *Up Aerial: Smacks head upward while facing the camera, then flips. 11% *Down Aerial: Does two stomps while using the foe as stairs. Great for combos. 5% per stomp. 10% if both hits connect. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Sticks both arms out. *Pummel: Bashes head into opponent. 2% per hit. *Forward Throw: Pulls the foe in, then goes to push them and falls flat on his face. Extremely high knockback. 10% *Back Throw: Spins the foe around and then releases them over his shoulder, striking a pose. 14% *Up Throw: Spins the foe around and throws them diagonally. 6% *Down Throw: Jumps up with the foe, then throws them down onto the ground and stomps on them soon after. 12% Other *Ledge Attack: Jumps up from the ledge and sits down while sticking his legs out. 13% with high knockback. *100% Ledge attack: He climbs up and spins his body around while laying down. No hitbox or damage at the moment. *Wakeup attack: Does a sweeping roundhouse kick. 8% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: A small bomb explodes, which he hops out of. *Taunts: **Neutral: Same as side. **Down: Same as side. **Side: Jumps up and fist pumps. *Revival platform: Unknown *Fanfare: "Battle Mode - Victory Fanfare" from Bomberman 64. *Wins: Jumps one each foot once each and puts his hands on his side. *Loses: Sadly claps to winner, while in his burned state. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Bomberman universe